Protective pads are often used to protect highly finished and polished surfaces such as tables. Protective pads are utilized over these table surfaces to protect them from scratches, mars, burns and other similar damage to the surfaces when the table is in use. Such pads are heatresistant and waterproof, and the surface of the pad in contact with the table is formed of a material which will not harm the table's finish. Such table pads are well-known in the art, and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,567 (Meyer); 2,167,195 (Ash); 1,595,899 (McDonough); 1,214,054 (Mendenhall); and 1,712,373 (Winter).
The table pads are utilized on tables of different sizes and shapes, and adjacent sections of pads are positioned in an edgewise relationship to form a unitary table pad structure covering the entire surface to be protected. When a plurality of protective pads are used, they are prone to move or slide away from one another when in use. Also, objects that are placed along the outer edges of the table pads may drop to the floor and break when a pad is moved or slid beyond the end of the table.
Various attempts have been made to provide means for connecting adjacent pad sections together. For example, the Steward patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,111) discloses a U-shaped metal connector having legs which are inserted through the pad and bent to be flush with the top of the pad. This connector is not disengagable, is visible to the user, and is potentially detrimental to the table finish.
Other kinds of interlock assemblies have been utilized which employ a slot and flange or tongue and groove interlocking connection. These assemblies are shown, for example, in Ash (U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,195) and Krauser (U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,232). However, these types of interlock assemblies require rather careful, precise alignment of the table pad sections relative to one another. Also, these assemblies allow some longitudinal movement between the pads, rather than forming a truly unitary table pad structure.
The Rosen patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,053) discloses a table pad latch in which a rotatable latching mechanism is engaged with a post. However, the latching mechanism can become disengaged and lost if it is pulled away from its mounting pin. Furthermore, the Rosen design is complex in construction, resulting in high manufacturing costs and necessitating spot welding for formation of certain components of the latch.
The Greenhill patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,355) discloses a mechanism for interconnecting adjacent table pad sections having a hook member which is engagable with a pin. Manipulation of the hook member is accomplished by pulling upon a looped cord. Because the pins of the mechanism must be embedded between the table pad's laminated layers, proper manufacture and positioning of this type of table pad is rather difficult.
An attachment mechanism which is entirely positioned on the outside vertical edge of the pad is shown by the McKay patent (U.S. Pat. No. 888,113), in which a flexible cord or leather strip is insertable within a prong.
The Long patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,323) discloses a table pad which includes two ordinary latches and hooks to join two separate table sections together. The latches and hooks are secured to the bottom of the table pads but do not touch the table because of tapes that are used on the bottom of the pads to maintain a space between the table top and the bottom of the pads.
The Zitzerman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,320) discloses a furniture covering pad connector wherein the connector is secured in the center sandwich plane of the protective pad and moves in that plane. A rather elaborate connecting mechanism is disclosed.
Latching mechanisms are also known in the prior art for latching panels together in various applications, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,613 (Reynolds, et al.); 3,661,410 (Larson); and 2,581,816 (Schlueter).
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the above latch mechanisms for protective table pads.